doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Levels for Doom II
thumb|right|Master Levels for Doom II box. thumb|Magazine advert for Master Levels for Doom II. thumb|Master Levels for Doom II CD from the [[Depths of Doom collection.]] Master Levels for Doom II was released on December 26, 1995 by id Software as an official expansion pack for Doom II: Hell on Earth. It was also included as a bonus on the Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil Xbox game disc in 2005 (which included significant differences from the original PC version). The PlayStation version of Final Doom includes 13 levels from Master Levels for Doom II. On November 20, 2012, Master Levels for Doom II was released for the PlayStation 3 as part of the Doom Classic Complete PSN package, along with The Ultimate Doom, Doom II, No Rest for the Living, and Final Doom for a total of 162 levels. The CD contains 20 WAD files created by various authors under contract. The file TEETH.WAD contains a secret level, so there are a total of 21 levels. As a bonus, 1,830 amateur custom PWAD files downloaded from the Internet (collectively called Maximum Doom) and a Master Levels for Doom II poster are included. Version 5.9c of the Doom-It tool, created by Chris Badger, is included as well. Also of note is that some of the contracted designers for the Master Levels had levels they had previously released on the Internet that were included in Maximum Doom. Master Levels for Doom II is available on Steam, either as part of the Id Super Pack or separately. However, Maximum Doom is not. In the PSN release, the Master Levels are ordered in a sequence to form a 21-level episode. Plot and Setting Titan A strange and enigmatic building on the moon of Saturn contains the latest in alien weapon technology. If you can survive the guards and solve the puzzles, the Federation will leapfrog in technology Inferno In your search for Beatrice, you lost your guide Virgil (the beatnik space-poet) while crossing Acheron. But you've caught up with him again, and he's agreed to lead you through the current way-station (mostly because demons and undead sergeants are not much impressed with Virgil's way with words). "You can get a lot further with a kind word and a gun then you can a kind word." "You belong to the NRA, don't you?" Virgil asks. "No, I'm just a pessimistic pacifist." In your search for Beatrice, your guide, Virgil (the beatnik space-poet) has just successfully lead you through the First Circle of Hades -- only to bring you to the court of Minos, the Judge of Hell. "Well," you say, "this is another fine mess you've gotten us into. Now what?" Virgil, with his usual loquacity, replies: "Heh heh." Minos decided to grant leniency and not kill you until next week. In the meantime, having slipped past Cerberus, the top dog, you and Virgil come to a precipice overlooking the river Phlegethon. There, Virgil greets the Minotaur using phrases from an out-of-date "Passport to Demonese" by Charles Berlitz. Enraged at having been asked to remove his panties, the Minotaur falls upon the ground and throws a conniption fit. You grab Virgil and climb down some boulders to the foot of the cliff where Chiron, the chief Centaur, offers to have Nessus carry you across the river on his shoulders. "Why, that's mighty white of ya'," says Virgil. "No problem, sailor," says Nessus. "Hop on." ...and after a nice and leisurely jaunt through Hell...an evening ceremony. "Now it's dark." The Cabal You once were the biggest and baddest Cyber-demon to rule hell and you spear-headed the council that governed the underworld; "the Cabal". Betrayed by the other members you find yourself not only dismantled, but also a victim of the utmost demonic humiliation: You've been morphed into a human! Of course you're out for revenge and have to kick the other members of the Cabal's butts one by one. "Bloodsea Keep" is the home of your past advisor; Veavitdpoh (Very Evil Arch-Vile In The Deepest Parts Of Hell). Veavitdpoh is an old-school demon that believes in the rip-out-heart-routine and so shuns all use of technology and mechanical weaponry. His cult following has grown the last century but still amounts to little. Unless you face them alone of course... After being dumped into the endless "Sea of Blood" following your humiliating transformation into a human you swim for an eternity before you finally bump your head against the pier of the keep. Digging your feet into the mud of human remains your hand brushes by an old blood-soaked shotgun, the previous owner's severed hand still attached to it. All who enter "Bloodsea Keep" with such items fall victim to your former advisor's favourite past-time: Torture. Any "heretics" still alive inside the keep should be homicidal maniacs at best. "That's OK" you think, "maybe they brought some more ammo for the shotgun", before cocking the rusty pump-action, causing an eyeball to fly out of the cartridge... In Mephisto's Mausoleum you have reached the grave of an old friend and mentor: "Mephisto". Yeah old Lucy was a tough bastard. But then there was that incident with the earthling marine which lost him a lot of credit in the hard-core parts of Hell. So you had to kick him off the throne of course. His immortal spirit was kept as a member of the Cabal though and so he was in on the betrayal against you. Time to enter his tomb and lay the old man down to rest for good... When the "Express Elevator to Hell" starts descending the renegade Cabal has begun to realize you might be a threat to them, human or not. Half way down the shaft that should have taken you to the deepest pits of Hell, the lift first slows down before it jerks to a halt. Ambush! Survive the initial onslaught and find a gateway out of the now sealed elevator. Tough, but that's the way you like it... You're nearing the end of your journey. You and Chagrin, the ruler of the Black Tower, came off the same conveyor belt as newly assembled cyber-demons a few thousand years back. "Oil runs thicker than blood" the two of you used to say. Demons don't come much closer to friendship than what you and Chagrin shared. Well now your buddy rules the hordes of hell previously under your command and have left you for dead. Your task is simple: Enter the dreaded Black Tower, the nucleus of black magic and occult in all of hell, get to its highest floor and slay Chagrin. Then there is the getting back out and as well... Levels John W. Anderson (Dr. Sleep) * [[MAP08: Geryon (Master Levels)|Geryon: 6th Canto of Inferno]] (GERYON.WAD) * [[MAP05: Minos' Judgement (Master Levels)|Minos' Judgement: 4th Canto of Inferno]] (MINOS.WAD) * [[MAP07: Nessus (Master Levels)|Nessus: 5th Canto of Inferno]] (NESSUS.WAD) * [[MAP09: Vesperas (Master Levels)|Vesperas: 7th Canto of Inferno]] (VESPERAS.WAD) * [[MAP03: Virgil's Lead (Master Levels)|Virgil's Lead: 3rd Canto of Inferno]] (VIRGIL.WAD) Jim Flynn * Titan Manor (MANOR.WAD) * Trapped on Titan (TTRAP.WAD) Christen David Klie * The Catwalk (CATWALK.WAD) * The Combine (COMBINE.WAD) * The Fistula (FISTULA.WAD) * The Garrison (GARRISON.WAD) * Subspace (SUBSPACE.WAD) * Subterra (SUBTERRA.WAD) Sverre Andre Kvernmo (Cranium) * Black Tower (BLACKTWR.WAD) * Bloodsea Keep (BLOODSEA.WAD) * Mephisto's Maosoleum (MEPHISTO.WAD) * TEETH.WAD: ** The Express Elevator to Hell ** Bad Dream Tom Mustaine * Paradox (PARADOX.WAD) Tim Willits * Attack (ATTACK.WAD) * Canyon (CANYON.WAD) Level Order (PSN Release) * Level 1: Attack * Level 2: Canyon * Level 3: The Catwalk * Level 4: The Combine * Level 5: The Fistula * Level 6: The Garrison * Level 7: Titan Manor * Level 8: Paradox * Level 9: Subspace * Level 10: Subterra * Level 11: Trapped on Titan * Level 12: Virgil's Lead: 3rd Canto of Inferno * Level 13: Minos' Judgment: 4th Canto of Inferno * Level 14: Bloodsea Keep * Level 15: Mephisto's Maosoleum * Level 16: Nessus: 5th Canto of Inferno * Level 17: Geryon: 6th Canto of Inferno * Level 18: Vesperas: 7th Canto of Inferno * Level 19: Black Tower * Level 20: The Express Elevator to Hell * Level 21 (secret level): Bad Dream Master Levels Menu Interface The is a 2010 ZDoom WAD created by Zippy which is designed to replicate the menu functionality of Doom-It in-game and allow all 21 of the levels to be played without needing to restart the engine each time. After the WADs are added, the Menu Interface can be loaded in ZDoom and used to play each WAD at any skill level in whichever order the user wants; they will be returned to the menu each time they complete a level. Sources *Master Levels for Doom II External links *The Unofficial Master Levels for Doom II FAQ by Henrik Larsen *Master Levels for Doom II on Steam * *An Unofficial Addon for ZDoom which is similar to the Master Levels Interface, but it includes some levels which never made it into the actual master levels themselves. Category:Games Category:Commercial PWADs